Arctic Dreams
by littlemiss-imperfect
Summary: the cullens have abducted alec of the volturi due to alice's vision of volturi world domination. nessie and alec fall in love. its never supossed t be that way. i suck at summaries. its uber good plz read.


*Introduction*

I sniffed the air again, no sign of him. Where is he? I ran and ran until the scent of fresh meat caught my attention, I was very thirsty, but I had to find Alec. But then I saw 2 walruses fighting, blood spilling everywhere, the bloodlust took over.

_Damn it._ I thought,_ I just wasted a good amount of time to find Alec!_ I was so angry now, on purpose I zapped a walrus, It yelped and groaned in agony, I didn't care; I just cared about finding Alec, my only brother.

My name is Jane, no middle or last name, just Jane. I work for the volturi, I have for quite a while now, but I had to take a temporary absence, because Alec was abducted,and i needed to find my brother, like an Arctic Dream, i couldn't believe what i was looking at, until it moved.

Jpov

Chapter one: Where oh were did my little bro go?

"Aro?" I said nervously as I approached his desk, twiddling with my fingers, Aro was being very moody lately; I didn't want to upset him. "Jane! Darling what a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you?" Aro replied, thank god he was in a good mood. "Well, Alec went off to feed about 5 days ago, and I haven't seen him since, he never takes this long to hunt." I replied while curling a strand of my platinum blond hair around my finger. "Hum, well this seems to be a problem, my dear, I'll send out a search party immediately." Aro replied, a large amount of worry in his voice, Alec and I were some of his favorites.

"Well, I was wondering if, I could go with them?" I asked politely and nervously, having no clue of what could set him off. "Why of course you can, a brother and a sister should be re-united as soon as possible, by all means gather a party and go find poor dear Alec." Aro replied, totally serious, handing me a black cell phone, "And take this too keep in touch, Jane dearest, I don't want too go loosing two of my favorites." I smiled and thanked him, then went off to get Marcus, Caius, and Demitri to help me track, I don't want too many to keep track of.

Once out of the wall we began our search, Demitri and I in the lead. "I smell his trail." Demitri said, walking slowly while sniffing the air. "So do I, and Human blood, he must have been hunting about 5 miles from here."Marcus said; what a math wiz. Caius said nothing; he never says much, he's probably the meanest one of the Volturi, at least to me.

"Okay, then we head west." I said in my best in-charge voice, nervous about leading three older and wiser vampires that could go back to Aro any time they wanted, but the drive to find my brother made me go on.

we were running for hours on end, or so it seemed, when we came across a little stone cottage in the countryside, we smelled alec so we took a look inside. there was a note taped to the huge armchair, i read it aloud "we knew you would try to find Alec, we saw your plan to take over the whole vampire and werewolf community, we can't let you do that. if you want Alec back meet us in antactica exactly 1 week from the day you get this and we'll talk. be there or you will never see preciouse litttle Alec again." i was engulfed in rage, my fists at my sides, crumpling the note in my shaking hand. how dare they take Alec and demend ransome! whoever this is, they will pay dearly.

"Jane," Marcus said, "calm down, we will get Alec back and still be able to rule the vampire and wolf population, maybe even the whole world, we allready own Italy, how hard could it be? we'll find him, trust me." he put his hands on my shoulders as he said it, he did comfort me, a little. i started to cry a tearless episode, "I just want my brother back!" i said between tearless sobs of remorse, hugging Marcus's side, looking like a 12 year old girl crying over her lost puppy, but this was much more.

"sh, sh." Marcus crooned, he was like the father Alec and I never had," it will be allright, we'll find Alec." i just nodded as i finally stopped dry-crying. "i hope." i said, speaking from the heart, "i really do." after about 30 more minutes of reasurance we left to go to antarctica, wondering who would have been able to leave without leaving a trail at all.

****************************************************************************

we boarded our private jet, giving aro the wrinkled note, telling our desk manager to analyze the penmanship and fingerpriints, to see who stole Alec. the ride to antarctica was very boring, i just stared out the window most of the time, wishing the stupid pilot would speed up, he didn't know what was at steak. then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" i said, puzzled because it wasn't Aro's or anyone else's number that i knew. "Where are you?" a husky voice esiad from the other end, "are you in antarctica yet?" i put the phone on speaker so Marcus would hear the conversation. "no, were on the jet." i replied cooly, not giving him too much information, "let me talk to Alec." the husky voice laughed, "no. he's sleeping right now, wouldn;t wanna wake him." he laughed again. "fine, then tell me your name." the other line of the phone became dead with a long beep afterwards, i hung up, infuriated.

"let me see the phone." Marcus said, holding his hand out, palm up, i gave him the phone, still angry at my husky voice for not letting me talk to my brother. Marcus toggled witht hte phone until he reached the caller ID. the phone number that called was 555-8721, (fake number used for saftey purposes only, readers), no last name, but Marcus was able to find the exact location, that's a lot easier on our search.

I was getting very irritated now, i could drive faster than this, why is the pilot going so slow? i huffed and starred back out the window, "Marcus?" i said, "Do you think the pilot could go any fatser than this? i can drive faster than this." Marcus got up and looked at me, "I'll make him go full speed." was all he siad, and then walked away. i'm posetive Alec is alright houh, don't families get a feeling when someone died? that really works, right?

*****************************************************************************************

Rpov

"Dad!" i protested loudly, "Let Alec go! why are we even taking him in the first place?!" i was mad, my fmily dragged me along to antarctica to hold Alec, part of the Volturi, hostage. "Because, Nessie, Alec is a good resource for information, and if the Volturi plan to conquer the wor-" i cut him off, "They are NOT! Alicce just saw some blurry vision, for all we know they could've been playing some nerds' game!" then i walked away. i couldn't believe the most passionate of vampires could be so men to Alec, of all people, it upset me.

"Alec?" i said as I peeked into the tent where Alec was chained up, only his foot though, the chains made out of some super strong Vampire proof metal that carlisle, Edward, and emmett made. "Hi Ness." Alec said, looking depressed, "I heard you arguing with your dad about me." i looked away and blushed, i forgot he could hear that. "Ya," i said, "It got on my nerves that they kidnapped you and werent even 100% sure you guys were involved in 'world domination'" i put my fingers in little quotes as i said the last two words. "Well," he began, looking away," the vision was partially right, about 3/4 of the Volturi thinks we should use our powers to take over the planet, Aro included, but Jane, Marcus, Caius, Demitri, Me, and some other people disagree and tried to talk him out of it, it didn't work."

Iwasn't all that surprised, ALec would never do something as evil as taking over the world, even if he was part of the Volturi. But Aro would. "Well, when do they plan to attack, maybe we could stop them!" he looked doughtful. "Nessie, theres more than fifty of them, we would never find enough vampires and werewolves combined to stop them." i was stunned, he said only 3/4 of them were the ones dominating the world, and over _fifty_?_ "_wait, over fifty? has the volturi grown?" i asked, a litte scared. "immensly, theres over 100 of us now, and most of the 3/4 have the most destructive powers, combustion, freezing, you name it." okay, now i was really scared, combustion? this is really bad. "but Alec! if you tell everyone what you told me at your questioning today we could find a way! jaspers one of the best stratigec-" Alec cut me off. "Renesmee. don't you get it? the Volturi are _unstopable!_ we can't do anything and succed!"

now he was getting me angry. "You know Alec, if you just had a tinly little bit of hope we _could_ somehow pull this off! what's bothering you anyway?" he looked depressed again. "Jane." he simply said, Jane was his sister, and his best friend, they were like mom and dad, but this was a different kind of love. i understood where he was coming from, i had something like a brother, but he lives all the way out in south america, and i miss him terribly.

I only nodded, regretting what i asked terribly. "Sorry i asked, really." i said, he looked at me, his dark crimson eyes saying it was okay, that i was forgiven. i smiled empatheticaly. then he got up out of his beanbag chair- yes w had two beanbag chairs at my request- and embraced me, i put my arms around him and said, "i'll never let them hurt you." he whispered back, "I know." he pulled away as we heard footsteps coming our way, Emmett obviously.

"nessie, your father wants to talk to you." he said, my stomach clenched up, oh crap, das gonna be so mad at me. ALec gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed, good luck, i mouthed bac, thanks.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." my dad said. pacing back and forth, what was he so mad about? "how _dare_ you befriend the enemy! do you know how bad this is? if we get out of this alivve and this whole thing passes you'l be wanting trips to italy and then they'll all kill you! this is probably all a trap to mess with your feelings!" he was fuming, and my fuse was about ready to blow. "Oh boo-hoo i have friends! i can't have any at school because we always move after about 5 years! at least you guys had each other! i'm all alone here! it's nice to have at least one or two friends, you know!" "Yes, i know. but not friends with the Volturi! you can' trust him!" "yes i can! i dug into his mind and all that was there was him missing his sister and depression, no deciving or lying! he is my friend!"

"Nessie." he said, his voice quieter now, "don't do this to me." i looked at him." do what? try to have a happy life and befriend a depressed vampire, other than just ignoring him? that's you dad, not me." and witht that i walked away to my tent, upset that dad doesnt want me to have friends, hes such a discriminating stupid loner. i have no idea what mom sees in him. of course, i'm 16, but i look like i'm 13. so my mind has that rebelliouse edge to it, maybe tonight Alec and i can sneak out and catch some penguins. wait, no, i forgot vampires don't sleep. maybe i could just go ge Alec a penguin, he did look rather thirsty.

i walked out of my tent and into the snowy wasteland. "Nessie, where are you goin?" emmett asked. "hunting." i said as i sped away, not bothering to hear em's resonse.

about 3 miles away i found a good 50 penguins to catch, not bothering to use my full speed, since penguins were so clumsy, like mom, i could easily catch them at a normal human fastwalk and snap their neck.

about 3 hours later i got back, using up as much time as i could by feeding on penguins until my eyes were their full milk chocolate again, instaid of the darker brown they got whilest i was thirsty, and a few for Alec. i stepped into his tent. "Hi Alec." i said, plopping the 3 penguins i caught for him onto the ground. "i know their not human blood, but it'll have to do." i said. "Alec gave a weak smile, "thanks, Ness, i was getting really thirsty, your blood even smelled appetizing." we both laughed, i knew he wasnt joking, but i know he would never hurt me, just like dad never hurt mom. he put his lips on the penguin's neck and began to drink the not-fully-satisfying liquid. he paused. "not as good as human blood, but enough to keep me okay, it's still good though." he said, then went back to drinking the little bird's blood.

i was careful enough on my hunting expadition to not kill any mommy or daddy penguins, or chicks. just the ones that had the "still single" scent on it. Alec was done in about 13 minutes. "thanks again, Nessie. i really apreciate it." I smiled, "any time, just tell me when you get thirsty again."

a mischiviouse smile spread across his face as he cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face inches away from his, "i'm thirsty, but not for blood." our lips met and i ffelt his breath in my moth as our mouths moved together. it was one of the happiest moments in my life.

about three things i was absolutly posetive. first, Alec was part of the volturi. second, there was a part of him-and i didn't know how dominent that part might be- that wanted to conquer the world. and third, i was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

*******************************************************************************

ok thanks for reading more chapters coming soon! in the mean time check out my othe fanfic dying rose! i'm workin on em at the same time so it might be a little while befor theyre done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
